


Limerence With... 迷恋于...

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 侏罗纪世界AU，但和电影情节无紧密联系设定从大恐龙1中延伸，为侏罗纪世界未发生事故的时间线，电影内的重要角色依然存在，且有大量私设
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Dinosaur 龙

**Author's Note:**

> 侏罗纪世界AU，但和电影情节无紧密联系  
> 设定从大恐龙1中延伸，为侏罗纪世界未发生事故的时间线，电影内的重要角色依然存在，且有大量私设

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 队詹，驯龙高手*Steve x 驯龙高手*Bucky——抱歉，剧透警告！本章其实是恐龙*Cap x 驯龙高手*Bucky

“今天又有四分之一的人离开这儿啦，宝贝儿。”Bucky拎着一只水桶和一大袋火鸡肉零食，用胳膊肘按了密码，推开那扇已经有些发黑的铁门，大声说道，“来吧，我们在一起的倒数第七天过得如何？”

他什么回应也没得到。于是他吹起轻快的口哨，绕着那一小片矮灌木的边沿走了两圈。

“你就是想逗我玩儿，对吧？你这个小混蛋？”在意识到毫无作用之后，Bucky叉着腰停下了，他可以明明白白地感觉到那灌木丛里有一双眼睛在盯着他，但是没有一片树叶晃动，也没有悉悉索索的声音传到他耳朵里，“嘿，没必要把火气撒在我身上吧，哥们？”

“算了，”Bucky最后说，“你总会出来见我的。”

他放下水桶，将泥地一角堆放着的水管拎出来，接进墙上的水龙头，冲洗铁门、栅栏、围墙和地面。他一边冲洗一边故意哼起歌，至少是足够让Cap听见的音量。他胡乱地大声哼着卡朋特兄妹、马文·盖伊和尼尔·戴蒙德，试图引起离他不到二十米那只迅猛龙的注意：Cap是全世界唯一一只被证明可以分辨音律的恐龙。这件事情在它还是只恐龙幼崽的时候引起了轰动，举世闻名的Owen Grady也不止一次到这儿来欣赏过这个奇迹，并且给了Bucky Barnes很多明智的建议。

“你记得那个家伙吗？个子挺高，金发，一脸欠揍的老哥？”Bucky擦了一把额头上的汗珠，冲那座灌木丛做了个鬼脸，“他说你总有一天会颠覆*这个时代，哥们。”

“现在，”他把这块空地洗了整整三遍之后，在三阶水泥台阶上坐了下来，将录像机打开，放在自己的身边。最后他向后靠在高一级的台阶上，伸直了双腿，“我们要成为先被这个时代操翻*的人了。”

即使让James Barnes好好想想，他也已经完全说不出自己当年来到这座位于路易斯安那的食肉恐龙保护基地的第一天发生过什么事了，但他永远不会忘记他第一次见到Cap的时候，它被放在一个小小的保温箱里，这辈子第一次睁开眼睛的模样。

他和不止一个同事和朋友用一见钟情来形容他们俩的邂逅，因为在那之后，他第二天就离开了食肉牛龙的研究小组，义无反顾地投入了对这几只小迅猛龙的照顾和教育中。至于为什么把照顾放在教育之前，那是因为Cap的身体十分、十分虚弱。它的体温始终比同类应有的要高一些，消化系统脆弱得像是一团树叶，然而最致命的是它不符合改良种特性的糟糕免疫力——在和它同批前来的另外四只迅猛龙幼崽已经能够在圈定范围内自由觅食的时候，Cap仍然只能依赖于无菌房间、Bucky的喂食和必要的注射。在一些不太好的日子，Bucky根本无法花一点儿时间在其他恐龙身上，他必须整日整夜的监视Cap的身体情况，做出判断，进行简单的治疗，和权威医生进行电话会诊。简而言之，他为这只瘦弱、矮小、多病、在胸口上有一抹深红色斑纹的迅猛龙付出了自己的一切心血。

“啊，那些美好的老日子。”Bucky对着灌木丛说，那里传来一阵沙沙声，Bucky假装没有注意到，他的胳膊伸直放在膝盖上，指尖拎着一大块火鸡肉零食抖来抖去，“你小时候可比现在令人省心多了，大块头。哈？我就像一个眼看孩子到了青春期却束手无策的三旬老父。”

声音又消失了，那个小混蛋，Bucky想。它小时候可是吃掉鸡肉里夹着的药片后还会蹭一下他手心的小甜心。

“都这时候了还不愿意出来吗？Cap？”于是Bucky换了个方法，故意让自己听起来十分沮丧，并且在说话的间歇中发出呜咽和恐惧的小声尖叫，“你还记得我第一次在你身边唱歌，然后你用小小的叫声回应我吗？这对我来说是无比珍贵的记忆，”他蜷缩起两腿，将脑袋埋在膝盖之间，“我希望在我们分开之后你也会记得这些，宝贝儿。”

他一声不吭地在心里默数，一、二、三。在数到三的时候，灌木丛里钻出了一只十分高大——比其他迅猛龙要高半个脑袋的恐龙。它有一双明亮、骄傲、在Bucky眼里无疑能表达世上所有情感的眼睛，身体与它的曾曾祖母一样长着暗蓝色的斑纹，胸口有一道明显的暗红色。它跳到Bucky面前，对着他充满责难地吼叫了一声。

“好啦，好啦，”Bucky抬起头，舒展开身体，慢慢地站起来，举高手里的火鸡肉零食吸引Cap的视线，“我知道，我保证过不再这么骗你出来了，我很抱歉。来一个表示友好的小礼物怎么样？”

Cap瞪着他手里的小零食，但没有吼他。Bucky慢慢地、谨慎地站直身体，靠近这个大家伙，用口哨声让它保持镇静。当他把火鸡肉干递过去的时候，Cap张开嘴，小心翼翼地叼住了肉干的另一端，等到Bucky松开手后，它才把小零食整个儿含进嘴里。

“你在生气的时候也是个懂礼貌的好家伙，Cap。”Bucky立刻讨好似地夸奖它，然后轻轻地叹了口气，“你知道，哥们，我会很想你的。”

他说这句话的语气十分平静，就像他每一天和它说话时那么平静，所以Cap不可能明白他的意思。至少它不应该明白他的意思。但是Cap站在那儿，一动不动，它的眼睛看着Bucky，并不是注意他手里的某样东西，只是看着他的脸。Bucky观察了它一会儿，确认它并不是想要更多的零食或者在打什么主意之后，再次慢慢地坐回到台阶上。

“你还记得你为什么叫Cap吗，宝贝儿？”Bucky瞄了一眼录像机，随后用他的拳头托着下巴，歪着脑袋和Cap对视，嘴里念念叨叨，“那个时候我们刚刚发现你可以分辨音调，于是你被系上了一顶白帽子，监测你的大脑活动。而且为了保护你怕强光的眼睛，我给你的帽子加了个遮阳的部分。”

“从那时候开始你就叫Cap了，”Bucky哈哈大笑起来，并察觉到Cap稍有不满地撇开了脑袋，“等你长成现在这样的大个儿之后，你就成了领头的那个，Cap—tain。我的灵感棒透了吧？你必须说棒。”

Cap没有理他，它绕着空地转了一圈，像是在检查Bucky打扫得是否足够干净似的。但Bucky有这样一种感觉：它是在检查有什么和平时不同的地方。它知道有什么将要发生，它也隐隐可以感觉到即将到来的离别。这令Bucky悲伤极了。

“现在只剩下一周啦，哥们儿。也许不到一周，五天？三天？我说了不算。”Bucky说，飞快地擦了擦鼻子，“Zemo教授的队伍昨天半夜回欧洲了，去一家私人机构继续研究他的霸王龙。Odinson后天去威斯康星，但他的心肝宝贝Mjölnir和Bro*今天中午就被装上了飞机，要被分开送到两所大学的生物实验室去——老天啊，那个家伙整个下午都醉醺醺地坐在他办公室的角落里掉眼泪。”

“他们甚至都不让我们知道那两个孩子被送去了哪个州。”他摇了摇头，低声自言自语道，“担心我们会像被甩了的疯狂前任那样找过去或者给恐龙写信似的。”

“不过说实话，Thor可能真的会找过去，他在这种时候就是典型的那种被剥夺了抚养权的偏执狂老妈。你呢，Cap？你想去哪儿？从你出生起我们就没分开过。我不知道……嘿！你在干什么？”

Bucky抬起头，愤怒地吹了声很响的口哨，Cap瞄了他一眼，继续用爪子拨弄地上的那袋零食，“你已经吃过晚饭了，给我放开那袋火鸡！”

“老兄，我正在感伤呢，你能不能给我点儿回应？”Bucky站起来，一边露出微笑，一边以和之前同样的方式接近Cap。他前进一步，Cap就会恰当地后退一步，Bucky已经快要可以用腿把火鸡肉干踢到自己身后了，“我不指望你明白，哥们儿，但是有我盯着你一天，你就不允许随心所欲地吃小零食，忘记你小时候吃这玩意吃到呕吐的的事儿了吗？”

Cap不再后退，也不再盯着那袋零食了，它又停了下来，安静地看着Bucky。它第二次表现出这种神情的这个时候，Bucky必须做出十分的努力才不让自己揣测它是否真的拥有与他自己同样丰富的情绪。你不能这么做，他告诫自己，正是由于Cap在这方面的特殊性，你才不能这样去判断它。

可是他为什么不呢？反正他们就要分开了。他为什么不呢？

“哥们，我知道你变成大个儿之后就不愿意让我碰你了。”他试着继续向前慢慢靠近，而Cap依然一动不动地看着他，它的肢体放松，显得毫无戒备，“你觉得自己长大了，我明白的，我十五岁的时候也很讨厌我老妈的亲亲抱抱。”

Bucky向前伸出了一只手，他以极其缓慢地速度向前，观察着Cap的眼睛和身体的任何一丝变化：“只此一次？来吧，当是给你老伙计的一个拥抱？”

他这句话刚刚落下的同时，Cap将鼻子拱到了他的手心里。它没有马上移开，让Bucky轻柔地抚摸它的鼻尖和下颌。它的前爪交叉起来拢着，像是一个拥抱的姿势。Bucky觉得自己几乎立刻就要热泪盈眶了，但他努力地命令自己的五官摆出微笑的神情。过去的很多录像可以证明，Cap可以感受到Bucky的情绪变化，尤其是他真正的情绪变化。这个事实目前仍然无法用科学解释，Bucky坚持认为原因是Cap小时候与他的亲密程度远超其他任何恐龙与人类，而大家则说是Barnes对Cap疯狂的迷恋和热情削弱了他真实的判断力。Bucky不得不承认，那些人某种程度上是对的。

“你清楚我在想什么的，宝贝儿。”他从小就这么叫它，在Cap被明确地称为Cap之前，它的名字基本上就是宝贝，“这个世界上没有几个人相信我，但我知道你清楚。”

Cap的喉咙里发出了一阵微弱的咕噜咕噜声。它眨了眨眼睛，鼻子又朝Bucky的手心里拱了拱，催促他的爱抚更用力些。这也是它小时候常常做的事。Bucky满足了它的一切要求，然后放下了手。他们俩站在那里，依依不舍地看着对方。

“你知道吗，宝贝儿，这座基地里百分之八十的恐龙都已经被商人和冒牌科学家买走了。我绞尽脑汁为你拒绝了几十个买家，基本上葬送了我一周后找到任何工作的可能性。”Bucky露出一个疲惫而充满安慰的神情，“但无所谓，对吧？别担心我，宝贝儿，我大不了回到布鲁克林，靠写点和你之间的煽情故事赚稿费。”

“但是你。天啊，我真的希望能有哪家公园看中你的特别之处。”Bucky艰难地说，他嘴里的每一个单词都像是一个一个蹦出牙缝的，“我曾经有多讨厌这种想法，我现在就有多希望它能成真。你是个好孩子，你一定能适应在公园或者保护区里生活的，那总比被送进某个地下的研究所或医药公司的实验室里要好上太多。”

“而如果上帝站在我们这一边，”他再次向前了一步，Cap的嘴几乎就在他的脑袋旁边了，但它依然没有后退，“毕竟曾经有那么一会儿，所有人都知道你无法离开我。我希望有些傻瓜现在也这么想。虽然你和我都知道你已经是全世界最健壮的迅猛龙了，哈？我说得对吧？你这大块儿芝士*？”

他再次慢慢抬起手，摸了摸Cap的下巴。Cap从胸口发出震动的声音来回应他。Bucky注意到那道红色的斑纹正在微微抽动，就像是一个孩子在哭泣时的模样。

“无论如何，”他最后说，听见自己喉咙里的哽咽声，“我会保护你到我死的那一刻。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 颠覆/操翻：此处都是screw/screwed  
> 大块儿芝士：big chuck of cheese
> 
> 是的，本篇的两只主角恐龙都是Blue种的迅猛龙。  
> 是的，Cap是雄性。  
> 而且是的，Thor真的把他照顾的其中一只取名叫Bro ;)


	2. A New Start 新开始

“好吧，”Bucky在靠窗的座位上坐直身体，推开机舱窗户的挡板。他挠了挠额头上翘起来的头发，眯着眼睛检查外面刺眼的阳光，“你可能是对的，我之前太悲观了。”

Cap趴在他身边的一个大铁笼子里，从嗓子里发出怪怪的咕噜声。它的眼睛睁开了一下，又立刻闭上，满满一针管的镇定剂确保它在下飞机前都保持迷迷糊糊的状态，但Bucky认为Cap在赞同他的话。他站起来，活动咔咔作响的关节，抓起背包，倒出自己的牙刷、发胶和须后水。

“我得打扮一下，知道吗？”他对恐龙说，“因为我们要见Steve Rogers了。你知道他吗？我敢肯定你听说过。他是‘方舟’保护区的迅猛龙头头，这个行业里的每个人都……好了，好了，宝贝儿，我知道你不感兴趣，继续睡吧。”

“而且我听说他的外号也是Cap，”他钻进洗手间的小门，又伸出头，对把脑袋扭开的Cap坏笑，“你们俩一定很合得来。”

Steve Rogers视察着他的小队。Sergeant站在最前边，Private, Corporal和Lieutenant*站在它身后，Major和Colonel在它们的腿下跳来跳去，直到Sergeant用一声吼叫喝止了它们。Steve给每一只迅猛龙准备了一只力康鸡，但Major和Colonel得一起分享同一只。当然，不是因为它们的军衔比Rogers还高，而是因为它们还是迅猛龙宝宝。在快乐的集体早餐之后，所有龙都钻回了树林，但Sergeant等在那块空地上，一直看着Rogers回到玻璃门的里面才离开。Steve注视着它消失的背影。

“在方舟，这就是早餐。”他看着玻璃墙外的树林说，像是在对自己说，如果他真的没有注意到出现自己正后方门口的那个人影的话，“这是每天唯一的固定喂食时间，如果要喂它们维生素或营养剂也是在这个时候。”

Bucky吓了一跳，他看着Steve，然后看看玻璃墙外，然后又看向他。“呃，行，”他眨眨眼睛，干巴巴地回答，“我知道了。”

Steve将肩膀上挂着的毛巾拿掉，回到Bucky那一侧的吧台边，以一种干脆利落得令人火大的动作打开咖啡机，并在它嗡嗡作响的时候从自己的碟子里叉起其中一只白煮蛋。Bucky看着他的屁股靠在咖啡机边，土里土气的灰色棉质运动裤塞在特制的束口靴子里。他不得不竭尽全力说服自己，认定平时的Steve Rogers本人必定会和他在方舟宣传海报上穿得差不多时尚干练实在是一件蠢到爆炸的事。

“名字是James，对吧？”Steve说，拿起自己的咖啡杯，“很抱歉我衣冠不整。但是根据计划，我记得你应该八点钟在中央区等我。”

“Bucky。”Bucky纠正，他的鞋尖正踩在门框的边缘，但是Steve没有邀请他进去，他也只能在这儿站着，“我们的飞机提早到了，我就想先来看看这里的孩子们。我不知道你住在这儿。”

“这个理由可以接受。”Steve点了点头，“既然看到了那些孩子们，你觉得怎么样？”

这是一场面试吗？没有人跟Bucky说他还得被居高临下地面试一回。Bucky让自己保持礼貌：“它们的状态看起来很不错。但那只领头的给我感觉十分特别，他像是在和你交流。我能感觉到他有想向你投射的信息。”

Steve没有马上回答，屋子里静了几秒钟。他放下咖啡，马克杯接触桌面的时候发出“啪”的一声。他朝Bucky走过来，在他面前停下。Bucky知道Steve的履历，不过他之前并没注意到Steve的站姿，现在才注意到他的姿态和举动都展现出了他典型的军队出身。这个家伙只要站在那里就能足以给人带来无形中的压迫感，可惜Bucky并不害怕他，并且坦然地直视他的眼睛。

“我们可以做同事，”Steve看着他，他的语气十分平静，那双眼睛蓝得惊人，那双眼睛诚实坦白的过头了，甚至有一种冷酷的味道，“但这并不代表我赞同你们那里的研究方式。”

Bucky的火气已经快要跑上来了，他故作惊讶地挑起了一边眉毛：“是吗？我以为你不会知道我是从哪里来的。”他的声音中带着一丝讥讽，“我相信你，Rogers上尉，全世界也没多少人赞同，告诉我些我不知道的？”

Steve为他的话而皱了皱眉，但那一丝不悦几乎立刻就消失了，他又恢复成那种极其冷静的神色。“方舟的生物技术部门认为，Cap是全世界最有价值的样本。”他说，“你前两周的任务就是去带领一个小组，进行对Cap的各项分析与数据备案。这段时间它会被隔离饲养，结束后再试着将它带入我们的迅猛龙种群。我希望这段时间内我们各司其职，不要给彼此增加麻烦。”

“我向你保证，这绝不会是个问题。”Bucky露出一个恼怒的假笑。

“合作愉快，Barnes先生，”Steve露出一个标准得令人火大的微笑，伸出右手，“我希望你和恐龙打交道的时候不要也穿着这么挺刮的名牌衬衫。请，请进，来杯咖啡？”

“我的老天啊，”Bucky对着笼子里的Cap张牙舞爪了十五分钟，最后总结，“你知道他是一个多大的混蛋吗？！”

Cap站在那里，茫然又稍带鄙夷地看了他一眼。Bucky又说：“你说得对。能怪谁呢？认定Steve Rogers本人会和在座谈会上一样完美是我今年做过最蠢的事。”

唯一符合传闻的就是英俊。这一点Bucky也不得不承认，Steve的脸确实长得和那些广告和宣传手册上一模一样。但这有什么用呢？这和他是个狂妄自大、不尊重人的混蛋一点儿不冲突。Bucky知道自己十有八九会和这个家伙吵起来，而这个家伙大概也很清楚。可能前两周他们会过得比较和平，但一旦迅猛龙们到了一块儿、他们俩不得不一起工作的时候——Bucky的双手在胸前握成拳头，捏出咔哒咔哒的响声。

“我一定会揍他一顿的。”他说，在笼子前绕了个圈，“我发誓，如果他到时候胆敢对你出言不逊，宝贝儿——”

“我并不建议你这么做。”Natasha Romanoff出现在这个巨大的白色监控室的门口，“你不会想和Rogers打架的，相信我。”

Bucky对她抛了一个飞吻，Natasha带着微笑翻了一个白眼，然后交换了一个友好的拥抱。他们俩是很久的熟人了，从还在大学里开始他们就是同一个社团，恐龙社团，如果必须仔细说明的话。虽然他们俩毕业之后分别去了不同的地方，但始终保持联系，并且每次Bucky和方舟联系的时候都是Natasha负责与他交接。他们俩无疑是可以信任对方的伙伴。

“Rogers对你态度阴阳怪气的？”她说，将笔记本电脑放在桌上，“你说什么了，James？你是不是跑去嘲笑他的灰裤子和鸡窝头了？这不是第一次了，James。”

“我什么也没说，”Bucky为自己辩解，“我唯一，呃，不太礼貌的事儿就是直接跑到他屋子的门口站着了。但那组房子只有那一个房间有人！”

Cap在鼻子里发出呼哧呼哧的声音表示不赞同。Bucky头都不抬：“闭嘴，宝贝儿。大人在讲话。”

Natasha的目光在他们俩之间来回打量，露出一个惊讶又若有所思的神情：“老天，你们俩真的可以交流？”

Bucky已经太习惯其他人的这种反应了。感谢Owen Grady让全世界相信迅猛龙有被驯化的可能，但Bucky和Cap之间的联系仍然是毫无科学依据、也无法被任何恐龙相关的理论支持的。“是的，我认为是。”他满含感情地回答，“我不是说所有迅猛龙都可以拥有Cap这样的思维能力和情感分辨力，但我认为人和恐龙之间这种特殊的、与哺乳动物类似的情感联系总有一天是可以被证明的。”

“这句话被你说得挺起来有点儿恶心，James。”Natasha将一台手持扫描仪对准Cap，Cap歪着脑袋看着她，仔细地观察着扫描仪上闪烁着的小红点，“你和你的白痴爸爸不同，你是个小甜心，对不对，Cap？你知道有个和你叫一个名字的家伙把早上你爸爸嘲讽了一顿吗？”

“你不能这样对一只雄性迅猛龙这样说话。”Bucky故意摆出一副讨嫌老爹的模样，Nat对他比了个中指。他叹了口气，接着说：“我不知道我哪里惹到Rogers上尉了，我觉得他是在故意针对我。我是说，我真的很感激他愿意收留Cap，但是这仍然……”

“我只能说，James，Rogers绝对不是个坏人，并且他多数时候是礼貌的，十分古板的那种礼貌，如果你懂我意思的话。”Natasha放下了扫描仪，在电脑上敲敲打打，Cap依然饶有兴趣地看着她，“如果你问我，我直觉他不是特别针对你或者Cap的。但他一般不会这样，我也不知道他究竟是犯了什么毛病。”

那一天晚些时候，Bucky在几个工作人员的帮助下将Cap在隔离栏内安顿下来。隔着一排围栏，另一侧就是Steve每天早上给他那群恐龙喂食的地方。他破天荒地给Cap喂了多一些火鸡零食，因为今天它一路上都表现得极其出色。Cap在离开前最后冲他叫了一声，随后谨慎地钻进了那片圈起来的树林里。

“去吧，宝贝儿。”Bucky长长地叹了一口气，“至少我们俩中还有一个是能在这儿过得愉快的。”

他在那儿站了一些时间，正巧看着太阳从树木的顶端稍稍滑下去了一些。他观察了一下这片树林，这里的构造和他所能辨认的的植物分布与他们从前的家并没有很大区别。Cap会在这儿过得很好的，至少前两周可以。至于两周之后……他又叹了一口气，今天他叹的气已经超过他过去一年加起来的数目了。

这里的绝大多数人对他的态度十分友善，Bucky愿意相信他们是诚心诚意欢迎他和Cap的，除了Steve。但他也想不出Steve能有任何理由一上来就对他抱有什么偏见。他也想要相信Natasha的话，Steve Rogers“应该是”那样一个不错的家伙。并且最奇怪的是，他当时收到来自方舟的邮件上分明写着“Steve Rogers及其所率领的迅猛龙小组十分愿意与您一同合作”——这看起来实在很像是他本人的意思。

他第三次叹了口气，认真思考起两周后他们一起工作时，他如果忍不住真的揍了Steve，之后有多少可能性能够回老家靠写煽情故事维生。这个时候，隔着围栏的另一侧传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，这动静引起了Bucky的注意，他小心地往那边走。

“噢，是你？”Bucky从围栏的缝隙中看到了一只迅猛龙。这只迅猛龙十分高大，Bucky怀疑它最多只比Cap矮上那么一点点，他只需要一眼就能辨认出所有迅猛龙身上不同的斑纹特征。“Sergeant，对吧？”

Sergeant隔着围栏的缝隙安静地看着Bucky。它的兄弟姐妹没有跟在身边，它像是悄悄溜过来似的。Bucky小心地向后退了一步，展示自己没有任何攻击性，随后慢慢地从袋子里拿出一片Cap的火鸡肉，小心翼翼地伸向那道缝隙。

“嘘，小声些。如果你发出了什么动静，你的老爸可能会从屋子里冲出来，那我就没什么好果子吃了。今天是我上班第一天，别让我被开除，好吗？”Bucky已经将半截肉片推到了另一侧，Sergeant依然一动不动地盯着他，“来吧，试试这个，小兄弟。”

Bucky停下了动作，而Sergeant盯着那块火鸡肉，吸了吸鼻子，突然转身串进了树林里。“好家伙，”他自言自语着，“真够谨慎的。不过你这会儿跑来这里干什么呢？”

“它闻到了有陌生的迅猛龙的味道。”隔壁突然响起了一个声音，Bucky猛地抽回了手，将那块火鸡肉干塞进袋子里。Steve站在那扇玻璃门前，也许他之前就站在那儿，但是Bucky因为太阳的反光没有看到他。“还有，Barnes先生，请不要在这个点给它们喂过多的食物。尤其是这些小零食。它们今天已经摄入足够多的热量了。”

“是Bucky，上尉。”哈，如果Steve能看到Bucky的脸，他一定会被Bucky那巨大的、充满鄙夷的白眼冒犯到的，“感谢您的忠告，我明白了。”Bucky学着他那种字正腔圆的说话方式，“不会再发生了，上尉。”

Steve顿了一两秒钟，随后和他道了晚安，转身钻进了他的工作室、卧室、办公室——不管那是什么。而Bucky不得不坐上一辆小车回到中央区，因为这儿可没有他可以睡的地方。麻烦极了，他现在可以理解为什么Steve干脆就睡在恐龙生活区的中间了。

“Sergeant，”他一边开车一边突然骂了起来，“这是什么见鬼的破名字？”


End file.
